<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quadrilha Azul by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495879">Quadrilha Azul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Literary References &amp; Allusions, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Romance, Shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyori amava Ikuya que amava Haru que amava Rin que não amava outro senão Haru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hiyori amava Ikuya...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018 inspirada na "Quadrilha" de Carlos Drummond de Andrade.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Admirava-o, as íris cintilavam, o peito ardia. Ikuya era espuma que misturava-se com a água, que se desmanchava em partes — fragmentado, disperso.</p><p>A Pequena Sereia, sem voz, sem cauda, com um único objetivo em mente. Objetivo este que Hiyori sabia, nada tinha a ver consigo, mas com <em>outro.</em></p><p>Amava-o mesmo assim, suspirava ao lembrar de sua voz que um dia já fora doce e feliz, adorava-o.</p><p>Ikuya consumia seus pensamentos, quebrava-se no chão a sua frente — Hiyori era perito em juntar seus cacos, mas o que fazer quando alguns estilhaços escapavam-lhe das vistas? Certamente os encontraria depois, de um jeito doloroso, pisaria sobre eles, seus pés iriam sangrar.</p><p>Mas, para Hiyori, <em>amar</em> era <em>doar</em> e ele doaria qualquer coisa a Ikuya. Seu sangue, seu coração, seu corpo, sua alma, <em>sua vida.</em></p><p>Idolatrava-o.</p><p>Amava-o.</p><p>No entanto, Ikuya amava <em>outro.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...que amava Haru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contemplava-o, o corpo tremia, a mente anuviava. Haru era água pura e envolvente, impossível de se segurar nas mãos por muito tempo, transbordava — solta, livre.</p><p>Denso como um oceano, um mar de segredos e tesouros que Ikuya queria explorar, tocar, tudo em vão, tudo frustrante. Aquela água buscava <em>outra</em> fonte e, por mais que fizesse Ikuya respirar, não era ele o escolhido para preencher o grande coração azul de Haru.</p><p>Amava-o mesmo assim, negava com os lábios, mas assentia com o peito. Amava-o, pois admirá-lo era raso demais, <em>pouco</em> demais.</p><p>Haru corria em suas veias, nadava dentro de suas artérias. Sangue azul de uma realeza da qual Ikuya nunca fez parte.</p><p>O Rei Haru já tinha <em>alguém</em> com quem compartilhar a coroa.</p><p>Mas Ikuya não deixaria de amá-lo, pois tal ato significava <em>esquecer</em> e esquecer Haru era inconcebível depois de presenciar a chuva de meteoros sendo refletida em seus olhos azuis.</p><p>Amava-o.</p><p>No entanto, Haru amava <em>outro.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...que amava Rin que não amava outro senão Haru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apreciava-o, mas não era o bastante. Rin estava à frente, distante, caminhando em direção ao futuro e Haru não sabia se conseguiria alcançá-lo.</p><p>Esticava o braço — inseguro, ansioso; queria tocar pelo menos suas costas ou quem sabe sua jaqueta, se contentaria com isso.</p><p>Amava-o tanto que não se cabia, seu corpo era um invólucro de tamanho insuficiente para tanto sentimento. Haru era rápido, porém Rin era mais quando se tratava de fugir.</p><p>Tinha medo de que Rin jamais olhasse para trás, que Rin esquecesse de que ele estava bem ali, que Rin esquecesse de que ele o amava.</p><p>Esperava-o.</p><p>E esperaria por toda a sua vida, mas não era preciso…</p><p>Os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes viraram-se em sua direção e Rin caminhava a passos largos, quase correndo, até Haru — impaciente, sôfrego, apaixonado.</p><p>Haru amava-o.</p><p>E Rin o amava de volta.</p><p>Se amavam os dois.</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ás vezes o amor é correspondido, ás vezes não.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>